


行囊

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [14]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 2016年山东高考作文题。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普, 赵普/和峥（和夫人）
Series: 念以倾心 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	行囊

宋开宝六年，八月半。  
相府的玩月宴已散，和峥安置了一双儿女睡下，只待自家郎君回来。左等右等，手中一卷《搜神记》翻到尽头，才听见门首有些动静。她忙站起身迎上去，没走几步便交了三更。  
赵普脚步虚浮，神色看着倒还清醒，携住妻子的手笑笑：“是官家兴高，散得晚了些，累夫人久候。”  
和夫人只觉攥着块冰，勉强咽下喉口叹息去搀他。  
“跟我还客气什么……回来就好。”

行到内室，早有女使捧上解酒的蔗浆。  
赵相公便顺势坐下，一勺勺舀来吃——和峥站在旁边，替他解冠，执起篦子通头。男人当初乌黑的长发已掺了银白，柔软地蹭在她手心，带着点幽微的湿意。  
像是……像是才沐浴过。  
她心头一突，强迫自己不去想那身严整官服下此刻是什么情状。  
“官家……可是回心转意了？”此语本为掩饰真实心绪，脱口而出后又觉得似也不妥。

赵普答得平静，不见分毫伤心。  
“留我一个中秋，已算得上圣恩浩荡……正式的制书，节后便该下来了。”  
这结果自然并非意外，却依然让和夫人怒火中烧，只恨不能冲到那位九五之尊面前质问：事已至此，你怎么能，怎么能对他……这样对他……  
她吐出口长长的气，依然胸口发闷，语调却故作平常：  
“那这几日就要打点行装——郎君意下如何？”

她郎君搁下了碗，眉眼弯弯。  
“你斟酌便是……左右真金白银带够，天下哪里去不得？”  
和峥给他逗得“噗嗤”一声笑出来，心头终于松快些。“这是自然——只是随身的东西，总要同你商量，就比方说……比方说这许多书，要如何处置呢？”  
坊间素来传言当朝宰相不学无术，天子看重从龙功臣才百般优容——可自从她嫁进来那天起，便见他每日挑灯夜读，从未睡满三个时辰。  
……此皆不足为外人道也。

“嗯，娘子指教得是。”赵普略一沉吟，“我案头那部《论语集解》是聂宜之先生所赠，自要携在左右……其余的你自己斟酌罢，便是都留给大郎，也没什么不妥。”  
“大郎要独处京师？是否……”  
“既然入了禁军，自难离天子脚下。”他说得决然，看妻子神色忧虑，又温声解释，“官家便要为难，也是直接冲着我来——若真到了祸及满门的地步，在京和在外有何区别？”  
“话是这么说……别的不提，那孩子失了发妻，如何能将他一人留在这伤心之地？”

赵相公沉默许久。  
“此事是我对他不住……本想着多少还有些君臣情分……却还是料差了。”  
“有哪条律法规定宰相不能跟枢密使结亲？”和峥抬高了嗓门，“你和李公多少年的交情他又不是不知，到这时候却来怀疑……便是真看不过眼，又哪有毁人姻缘的道理？”  
“……多说无益。”赵普声音冷淡下来，“总不至于他这辈子就再进不得京……若为此事去求，让官家再想起这桩来，便不知要横生多少枝节。”  
她丈夫在朝中总是深沉寡淡的模样，却从不将这副面孔对着家人——似今日般，就是真生气了。

做妻子的不敢再说，轻轻地转了话头。  
“你书房那些……平时我想着怕有涉国事，也不敢碰。若要收拾行囊，总得相公自己掌掌眼才好。”  
“说得是，”赵相公口气和缓了些，“那便明早起来我去看看……夫人也早些休息吧。”  
和夫人却不接这逐客令，“我现下困过了劲，只怕睡不着，倒不如先理个章程出来——左右明日无朝，晏起不碍的。”  
她是心知赵普每次进宫回来总辗转难眠，倒不如先哄他做点事，分分心神会睡得好些。  
“……依你便是。”

步入书斋，先映入眼中的便是赵相亲题的“思默堂”额。  
她起先只视作寻常戒急之语，后来见赵承宗避家讳，才知这个“默”字竟是他发妻的闺名。  
也不是全不在意……然而比起某个男人的存在，这些又算什么呢。  
和峥自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，俯身掀开手边樟木箱——然后被里面摞得密密实实的卷子吓得差点跳起来，“这些是……信笺？”  
她见赵普不曾反对，便随手抽出一个，解开缚在上面的红丝绳。

纸色已经很旧了，却被精心保存过。字颇为潦草，大略看来是说些一别后甚是想念的话。遣词造句糙得很，几乎让人读不下去。  
……想来当为微时旧交，自家相公如今相传鱼雁的人便是自己不能文，身边又哪少得了捉刀的幕僚？  
和夫人也不耐细看，匆匆展到尾端，落款却是“显德丙辰十月甲申匡”……和峥定了定神，又继续看下去，“匡国节度使赵”……  
已成上名的那两个字锋芒毕露，几乎要刺穿她的眼眶。

做夫人的草草将那通书信系好扔回去，像怕被它咬着了手。  
“这……这一箱子都是……御札？”后两个字她念得异常干涩，如含瓦石。  
“后面那两箱也是，”赵普神色空茫，看不出他在想什么，“我想这些便留给大郎……来日新君继位，说是先皇宸翰，不定能买身家性命。”  
和峥差点把眼泪笑出来。  
“又说傻话了……”她扑上去搂着男人，将脑袋埋在他胸口，“我看皇弟不是个好相与的，指不定看到这一出，更要恨死你。”

赵相公像哄孩子一般拍着她的背。  
“对了，你那把匕首到底是做什么用的？”和夫人拣第一个跳进脑海的念头说了，“整日放在枕下……总不至是魏武之癖罢。”  
赵普哭笑不得。  
“为夫若好梦中杀人，娘子焉能康健至今？”他拍了拍她的手背，“……是从前官家自佩的，平李筠之乱时予了我，给我防身。”  
和峥才明朗些的心情马上又阴晦下来。

“防身？！”她听见自己无比尖刻的语声，“你一个手无缚鸡之力的人……若真到了需要自己防身的时候，那局面该坏到何等地步？这小小的匕首，又顶什么用？”  
“是，我当时也跟他这么说……”  
做丈夫的解释之语被妻子当头截断：“何况这都是多久之前的事了——赵则平，你看着我的眼睛跟我说，你枕着那个男人送你的信……东西睡了这么些年，你是为了防身？你……你当我是傻子？！”  
赵则平默默松开了环绕她的手臂。  
“起初是为了防身……后来习惯了，就觉得有它在，毕竟睡得更安稳。”

和峥被他不瘟不火的架势气得口不择言。  
“你……他若是待你好，我也便打落牙和血吞了。可他把你当成什么你看不清楚？你堂堂七尺男儿、当朝一品，上赶着犯什么贱呢！”  
她说着说着自己倒开始掉眼泪，三两步蹿到榻前去他枕下翻找。  
方才不言不动任她骂的人终于动容，“阿峥，你镇定些……莫要伤了自己。”  
阿峥却头也不回，劈手将那把要命的“信物”朝他扔了过去。

和夫人倒只是出口气，并没真兴起弑夫之念。  
她想着以赵普在跟当朝天子无关之事上不像人的冷静程度，断不至避不开——便是真砸中，未曾出鞘的武器也伤不了他。  
但身后在“砰”的一声后许久没有动静的状况，突然让她不安。  
和峥惴惴地转过身，便见自家相公神色木然地站在书案旁边，望着他惯弹的那张琴。  
或者说，那张琴横遭腰斩、七弦俱毁的残骸。

这当头一棒几乎把她给敲懵了。  
“则、则平，”和夫人怯生生地道，“我、我不知……我非是有意……明日去寻良匠来，定能修好的……”  
她说到这里却情知恐怕再修不好，恨极自己一时冲动。  
“不必修，”赵普摇了摇头，“既是与我缘分尽了，再置一具新的，也非难事——过错从根上说在我，夫人不必介怀。”  
他说得越轻描淡写她心里越是难过，“我……我很不讲道理是不是？明明答应嫁你前已经知道你心里有人了，却还不甘心……”  
总觉得，我多努力一些，就可以把你抢过来。

“怎么会。”赵相公把她揽住，亲了亲她的额头，“你心悦我，我只有感激……我答应你，待离了京城，便断掉那些不该有的念头——从此，只做我家阿峥一人的夫君。”  
她在他怀里哭得声嘶力竭，不知何时竟迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

等醒来的时候，枕边人早已不在了。  
和峥记起昨晚的无理取闹不由又惭愧，又有些甜蜜……当意识到自己心想事成是建立在夫君贬官外放的基础之上，这甜味突然也带上了苦。  
她不敢再想，问清相公是出门访友以后，便匆匆用过朝食，继续收拾赵普的书房。  
那具琴仍放在原处，或是下人知道此乃主家心爱之物，不敢擅动。  
和夫人小心翼翼地将其翻过来，寻思着该尽可能多地记住上面的细节，将来好给他买——或干脆找人订做——款式相似的。

然后她看到了琴底镌着的那行字。  
笔法拙劣，跟之前所谓“御札”堪称伯仲之间。  
却自有番开阖气象，教人哪怕恨之入骨，也不敢轻慢。  
他道是：  
  
一匡天下太平。


End file.
